linkin_park_junior_undergroundfandomcom-20200213-history
Rob Cavallo
Rob Cavallo is a music producer, musician and chairman of Warner Bros. Records. He has worked with various artists throughout his career including Linkin Park, Green Day, My Chemical Romance, Eric Clapton, the Goo Goo Dolls, the Dave Matthews Band, Kid Rock, Alanis Morissette, Black Sabbath, Phil Collins, Paramore and Meatloaf. He is also a multiple Grammy winner. Cavallo plays multiple instruments and has professional credits for his bass, keyboard, organ, piano, guitar and percussion work. Early Life Cavallo was born in Washington, DC and moved to Los Angeles, California with his family at age 10. His interest in music began at age 11 after listening to his father’s The Beatles collection. He graduated from the University of Southern California in 1985 with a B.A. in English. Cavallo also attended the Dick Grove School of Music. Career Cavallo worked with George Massenburg at The Complex Recording Studios early in his career. He joined Warner Bros. Records as A&R representative in 1987 and worked with Black Sabbath as one of his first assignments. He also signed both the Goo Goo Dolls and Green Day during his first tenure at Warner Bros. Records. Cavallo became senior vice-president of A&R of Hollywood Records in 1998. He moved to Warner Music Group in 2002 and became chief creative officer of the company in 2009. Cavallo became chairman of Warner Bros. Records in 2010. Cavallo also co-founded Level 7, a now-defunct music marketing firm, with Broadcom Corporation co-founder Henry T. Nicholas III. Platinum albums and tracks Cavallo has produced multiple platinum-selling albums and tracks. Platinum-selling albums he has produced include: * Green Day’s Dookie, American Idiot, Nimrod, Bullet in a Bible, and Warning; * Goo Goo Doll’s Dizzy Up the Girl, A Boy Named Goo and Gutterflower; * My Chemical Romance’s The Black Parade; * Dave Matthews Band’s Big Whiskey and the Groogrux King; * David Cook’s David Cook; * Phil Collins' Testify; and * Kid Rock’s Rock and Roll Jesus. * Shinedown's Sound of Madness Tracks he produced, which were on platinum-selling albums include: * Goo Goo Doll’s “Iris” from the City of Angels soundtrack / Dizzy Up the Girl; * Eric Clapton’s “Blue Eyes Blue” from the Runaway Bride soundtrack / Clapton Chronicles; * Phil Collins' “You’ll Be in My Heart,” “Son of Man,” and “Strangers Like Me” from the Tarzan soundtrack; * Alanis Morissette’s “Uninvited” from the City of Angels soundtrack; and * Paramore’s “Decode” from the ''Twilight'' soundtrack. Other notable projects The Cavallo-produced Fleetwood Mac album Say You Will went gold in the U.S., Canada and Britain. Dave Matthew’s Band’s Big Whiskey and the Groogrux King debuted at number 1 on the Billboard 200 rankings. Phil Collins's single “Can’t Stop Loving You,” off the Cavallo-produced Testify, peaked at number one on the Adult Contemporary chart. Two Cavallo-produced Goo Goo Dolls tracks, “Iris” and “Slide,” were included in Billboard’s top 100 pop songs 1992-2012. “Iris” was the top pop song from 1992-2012 and “Slide” was ninth-best according to Billboard’s list. Awards and recognition Cavallo has won three Grammy awards: 1998 Producer of the Year; 2004 Best Rock Album for producing Green Day’s American Idiot; and 2005 Record of The Year for producing Green Day’s "Boulevard Of Broken Dreams". Billboard Magazine ranked Cavallo number 45 in their 2012 Power 100 rankings. Cavallo, Rob